waroftheworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvia Van Buren
'' |image= |imagecaption= |Feature Films=''The War of the Worlds'' (1953) |Television Programs=''War of the Worlds'' TV series |Video games= |Musical Versions= |Portrayed by=Ann Robinson Martha Irving (Time to Reap) |Animators= |Voice= |Performance model= |Designer= |Inspiration= |Honors and awards= |Full name= |Other names= |Personality= |Appearance= |Birthday= |Occupation=Library science instructor at USC |Affiliations= |Goal= |Home=Linda Rosa, California |Relatives=Matthew Collins (uncle) (deceased) Harrison Blackwood (adoptive son) |Pets= |Allies=Clayton Forrester (love interest) General Mann |Minions= |Enemies=Martians |Likes= |Dislikes= |Powers and abilities= |Weapons= |Fate= |Quote= }}Sylvia Van Buren is one of the characters of ''The War of the Worlds'' (1953) played by Ann Robinson. She made her appearance in the ''War of the Worlds'' TV series. She is revealed to be the adoptive mother of Harrison Blackwood after the 1953 invasion. History ''The War of the Worlds'' (1953) Sylvia is first shown at the site of the crash with her uncle Pastor Matthew Collins, there she meets scientist Clayton Forrester and the two fall in love with each other. Later that night, the two spend some time together at a restaurant and both having a great time as the aliens awaken and start to attack. While at the restaurant, the power goes out and after realizing that the phones and watches are not working, they realize that they are under attack by the aliens from the crash site. She later helps the soldiers as they prepare for battle and also as a nurse for the soldiers. She learns from General Mann that wherever the aliens attacked, no more news has come out of there. She later tries to warn her uncle not to communicate with the aliens, but is too late and sees her uncle disintegrated by the martians. Her and Dr. Forrester later escape from the Martians in a military spotter plane and after they crash land, they find a abandoned farm house to hide in. As the two hide from the aliens, they get to know each other better and both fall in love with each other. After one of the Martian ships crash lands by the farm house, they hide downstairs in the basement as the ship sends one of their alien scopes down to look for them. As they try to escape. Sylvia spots one of the aliens and gets frightened by it. One of the alien scopes spots Sylvia as Clayton destroys the scope so they don't see them. As the alien from earlier sees the two, it is later startled by them after Forrester points his flashlight at the alien. When Forrester picks up her scarf after the encounter with the Martian, they are shocked to discover that it is covered with blood which freaks out Sylvia but she is then calmed down by Clayton as the two have a moment. The both of them soon escape from the farm house as it is then destroyed by the martian ships. The two manage to get to Pacific Tech and show the scientists a piece of the scope and blood samples so that way they could study it and figure out a way to stop the alien invaders. As the city of Los Angeles waits for the A-Bomb to detonate near the aliens, Sylvia waits alongside Clayton for the bomb to detonate on the Martians. She also mentions that the number of days that it took the aliens to invade is the same number of days it took for Earth to be created. As the bomb is deployed, it does nothing to the ships at all. After the failed bombing, she goes to work with the scientists from Pacific Tech to quickly figure out a way to stop the Martians. She later drives one of the school buses to the base in the mountains. Later Clayton becomes worried about her after seeing civilians violently taking over a lot of the vehicles and worries that somebody did the same to the bus that she was driving. After finding what's left of the bus she was driving and worried that she is gone, he finds her at a church praying with survivors after remembering a story she told him while they stayed at the farm house.The reunite and embrace each other as they wait for the Martians to attack. But the Martian ship that was about to attack stops and breaks down. The group at the church then see the Martian in the ship dead as other Martian ships break down and the other Martians die. Forrester than notes that they were "all praying for a miracle". ''War of the Worlds'' Season One Appearances *Thy Kingdom Come *To Heal the Leper *The Meek Shall Inherit *The Last Supper (mentioned only) *Time to Reap (played by Martha Irving) Gallery clayton and sylvia.jpg|Clayton and Sylvia after first meeting each other. sylvia and clayton.jpg|Clayton and Sylvia hiding in the farm house. sylvia sadly watches her uncle disintegrated by the aliens.jpg|Sylvia sees her uncle disintegrated by the martians in front of her. clayton and sylvia escape.jpg|Clayton and Sylvia escape a alien probe looking at sylvia.jpg|An alien probe looking at Sylvia clayton and sylvia in the farm house.jpg Trivia * She is from Minnesota. Category:Female character Category:War of the Worlds (TV series) Category:The War of the Worlds (1953 film) Category:Characters Category:Survivors Category:Professors Category:Scientists